


Cleanse

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Victor bathes his squirming hybrid.





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Long story short, human!Victor bought serow!Yuuri from the zoo, and Yuuri’s gone into rut.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The washroom floor is covered in soapy water, because even though Victor only filled the tub halfway up, Yuuri keeps splashing around. He sits in Victor’s lap and litters Victor’s face with little kisses, nudging against Victor’s shoulders and pawing at Victor’s chest. Victor keeps one arm around his trim waist, trying to keep him steady, but Yuuri still rocks them together, and the water still sloshes against the sides. Victor runs the damp cloth along Yuuri’s feverish skin with his free hand, trying hard to really _clean_ instead of just taking liberties. Yuuri’s body is _beautiful_ , especially flushed with red desire, but Victor’s more than had his fill. He’s taken Yuuri and been taken by Yuuri so many times in the last few weeks that he feels like he’ll be permanently sore. If he tries to compete next season with this much of a limp, Yakov will probably kill him.

But Yakov’s the one that sent Victor to the zoo in the first place—to find a muse in the primal inspiration of nature—and that’s where Victor first saw his sweet serow, gracefully picking amongst the trees. 

Yuuri was majestic there, in the wide exhibit of hybrid animals, and he was too cute for words when he came home with Victor, dressed up in new glasses and Victor’s too-long sweater, and he’s intoxicating now, naked and wild and all base desires. The zoo handlers warned him Yuuri’s rut would be exhausting. But it was so, _so_ worth it.

He finally gives up on Yuuri’s front, because when he rubs Yuuri’s pink nipples, they pebble and glisten, begging to be licked. Yuuri arches towards him, whining desperately, and nips at Victor’s ears. Victor pushes Yuuri back and bends in, pecking him right between his pecs, then pats his hip and bids, “Turn around, baby.”

Yuuri does, making the water quiver more as his legs cross over one another in his hurry to obey. He misunderstands, which shouldn’t surprise Victor, and drops his arms down, lifting up on all fours, his wet tail flicking up. Victor gets a good look at his perfect rump before managing, “No, not that yet... just... sit against me...” 

Yuuri looks over his shoulder, whimpering, but he listens. He sits back up, swaying lightly, and Victor wraps two arms around Yuuri’s lovely body, pulling it right between his legs. His thighs press in against Yuuri’s sides, his stomach pressed against Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri seems to settle well enough, which shows that his rut must be dying down. At the start of it, he would’ve begged for Victor to fill him up first, and he would’ve wriggled his ripe ass, stretched his cheeks open, flexed his rosy hole in a needy plea for _sex_. Victor never thought he’d actually be turning down such tempting invitations, but that was before he took home a human serow. 

Yuuri puts up with Victor scrubbing at his back, and then he slumps against Victor’s chest as Victor reaches around to attend to his legs. The water’s a murky white from the excessive soap and all the grime coming off their bodies, nearly opaque, but Victor knows Yuuri’s body all by heart. He glides his hands over Yuuri’s warm flesh, cleaning everything as well as he can, though he touches Yuuri’s cock sparingly, because it’s semi-hard and twitches when he brushes against it. Yuuri mewls, writhing, but Victor purrs, “Be still, Yuuri.” When Yuuri does, Victor tells him, “Good boy.”

Yuuri practically preens, or comes as close to it as he ever does. He’s still breathing a little hard, still squirming minutely, but he’s clearly _trying_ to behave. Victor appreciates it. Victor pecks Yuuri’s temple, and Yuuri makes an inhuman noise of raw happiness.

Even in their new position of facing the same way, Yuuri starts trying to nuzzle into him. Yuuri thrusts his chest forward and arches fully, his head buried in the crux of Victor’s neck and shoulder, his dull horns lightly pressing in. His hazy eyes try to peer up at Victor as Victor works. Then Yuuri murmurs quietly, “I’m sorry for being so difficult.” It’s just like him to apologize when there’s no need. Victor smiles indulgently.

“You’re not,” he answers. “You have been a very good partner to me, Yuuri.” And so pretty and so _fun_. His new life is everything.

Yuuri mumbles curiously, “Partner?”

Victor nods and promises, “We’ll talk about it more when your rut’s over, okay?” He places a quick kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, but Yuuri whines.

“I don’t _want_ it to be over. I want to do nothing but snuggle with you every minute of every day...” His voice breaks into a wavering sort of slur that reminds Victor of the time he got into the eggnog, except this time, he’s drunk on pure affection. Victor’s wholly smitten.

He dutifully continues his care, while Yuuri swoons in his arms.


End file.
